Wireless communication networks continue to increase in demand as consumers flock toward mobile computing devices and as manufacturers continue to develop wireless devices with greater capabilities and features. Numerous types of wireless networks and network protocols exist. For example, wireless local area networks (WLAN) typically operate according to an Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard wireless communication protocol, first promulgated in 1999. These protocols include IEEE 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and 802.11ac, which operate at different spectrum bands and/or different multiplexing or spread spectrum schemes to deliver various bit rates to devices on a wireless network. Any of these IEEE 802.11 networks are often referred to as WiFi networks. Another wireless communication protocol is the Bluetooth protocol, which is commonly used in an ad-hoc network topology configuration for peer-to-peer communication between devices, such as between a cellular handset phone and a wireless earpiece headset. As yet another example, near field communication (NFC) protocols are for peer to peer communication between two devices in near proximity to each other.